


Getting To Know My Ocs

by LittleRoses



Series: A series of fics with my own character, Hannah Saunters [9]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: So I was doing stuff when I got an idea; why not give something where anyone who's interested in my stories (very few) so why not help them get to know them by making file type things. So that's what this is.





	1. Hannah Saunters

**Full Name: Hannah Clara Saunters**

Birthday: This has changed several times, but I have settled on June 11 (year 1757 in the historic universe), (It was around the June of 2017 that I came up with the idea of her <3)

Personality: Hannah is ambitious, brave and very intelligent. She has a quick tongue and is always prepared to defend herself. But she's also kind and gentle, especially with those she cares about, though she enjoys teasing them sometimes. But when put under a lot of stress she snaps easily, you don't want to catch her in a bad mood. Hannah also suffers from PTSD due to her father's abusive nature (in all universes this is apart of her character) making her defensive around most strangers. Most. But when it comes down to it, friends and family come first (in a few universes this lead to giving up her own life). Although when put through an over bearing amount of emotional termoil in one of the universes, she becomes shy and depressed and just not the same person, a shell of that person you could say.

Appearance: Hannah is a short and slim person. Around 5'3. She is oftenly described as very beautiful, a noticeable trait being her ocean blue eyes and natural long dark eye lashes. Along with that she has very dark brown hair that reaches an inch or two past her shoulders.

Extra Facts: Hannah is not easily fooled and is quick to question people when she senses a lie, her favorite food is steak (fancy~), she's overall intelligent, panic attacks are triggered by things such as; being touched aggressively in any place her father would most commonly hurt her, breaking bottles, her father himself, and nightmares, she is madly in love with John Laurens (obviously <3), her favorite color is violet, she is terrible at dancing.

Any questions?


	2. Clara Johnson-Saunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious figure known as Hannah and Sarah's mother. What was she truly like?

Full Name: Clara Rose Johnson-Saunters

Birthday: December 16

Age: (By death) 32 ~~~~

Appearence: Almost an exactly like her daughter Hannah, but with a lighter colors. She had light brown hair and sky blue eyes. A little taller than her daughter at 5'4 and a slim body. Anyone who would have known her would always mention that she had kind and soft eyes.

Personality: Clara was a kind person who wouldn't hurt a fly unless necessary. She always had small sayings to keep her loved ones going and had an overall good heart. She believed that love comes above all else, which is why she left her wealthy family in England for the man only known as Mr. Saunters right now. She was still ready to protect herself however, she wasn't oblivious, which is why she would always carry a blade with her no matter where she went. She was outspoken and ready to defend her opinions on woman's rights. She was overall a very kind but intelligent and strong woman. If only she had been strong enough to fight Yellow Fever.

Extra Facts: She loved roses, her family was extremely wealthy but she left for Mr. Saunters, her favorite food was corn bread,  she was very interested in stars, her favorite color was dark green, she educated Hannah and Sarah, she was oblivious to Mr. Saunters dark side, she could sing like an angel according to loved ones.

A little more backstory since we don't learn about her backround too much: Born in England into a very wealthy family, Clara Saunters (Clara Johnson at the time) was raised to be a very proper lady. She would be considered the life of parties and very polite. She remained that way until one day a young man came to visit England and was allowed to stay in her families home. His name was Ronald Saunters (name reveal, boom) and they immediately hit it off. They went out on nightly strolls, had conversations go on for hours, they would do so much together. They eventually fell in love. Eventually Ronald had to leave England and Clara was heartbroken. Unable to bare the thought of leaving the man she loved, she fled away with him. They lived happily together in the colonies. Ronald educated his wife more and she was soon much more intelligent and ready for anything. They eventually had a daughter named Sarah and lived happily as a family before having another three years later. Life was well. They were considered a perfect family. Until that is, Clara eventually got sick, very sick. She fought for her life over the course of a few weeks, and died. 

And the rest is history.

 

==========

 

I'M SPEWING CHALTERS TODAY! I have too much free time today XD

So there you have it. That's Sarah and Hannah's mother. Who would you like to learn about next?


	3. Lillian Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out the story behind the devious Lillian Walker.

**Full Name: Lillian Rin Walker**

Birthday: September 12

Age: (As of last sighting in historical AU) 24

Appearance: Lillian is a tall, slim woman at 5'6. She is fairly pale with icey blue eyes and platinum blond hair. Some describe her to be like a snow queen.

Personality: Her personality depends on the universe, but she's never really mentally stable. In the historical AU, she's a devious maniac who has one goal; earn her rights in England through pleasing King George. She is manipulative, cunning and fearless. Not only that but is also willing to do whatever it takes to get what she wants. Even if it means literally torturing someone who had become something of a friend. In other AUs she's either like that or has a softer personality that is kind and feels guilty for all the things she's done, and wishes for redemption. It truly depends on the AU.

Extra Facts: She's an amazing actress, her favorite food is bananas, she is very close to King George, or George King personally, she's highly intelligent and very resourceful, her favorite color is light blue.

(Historical) Backround: Lillian was born in England to advisors of the King. She was educated in the main subjects and in other things such as combat and acting and art. She was always around soldiers and nobles so she grew to know many things about war and government. She was always helpful around the castle and showed much potential. By 17 the King wanted to use her as a spy to get information from the rebelling colonies. So she was sent into training to do this. She was taught how to torture and seduce, anything that could get information. By 19 she was much more devious and _insane_ even. She was finally sent to the colonies with a mission to find aspiring soldiers and befriend them and help them get into higher rankings so she could easily get information from them. And one lucky day she encountered a few ambitious men with a problem.

And the rest is history.

 

==========

 

And that's Lillian Walker.


	5. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something to hold you over until the Valentine's Day oneshot. This is Red, Hannah's evil half from the Super Hero AU. I took some ideas for your profile for Robyn :>

Name: Red Spirit (Refered to as Red)

Age: 21 (Same age as Hannah)

Birthday: June 11

Personality: Think of the complet opposite of Hannah. Evil, a lack of empathy, selfish, etc.  She has no one to care for but her creator, and will stop at nothing to separate herself from Hannah and bring chaos to the world. Going to lengths of trying to kill her other half.

Likes: The color red, chaos, messing with Hannah and the rest of the team, death, destruction, literally anything that will lead to the suffering of others.

Dislikes: Light, love, people being nice (it literally makes her sick, no, I'm not kidding, she will gag), failing, literally anything good that doesn't benefit her, being connected to Hannah, the team.

Appearance: She looks exactly like Hannah, except for her eyes, the iris' are red, the pupils are tinted with red, and the white parts are also tinted red.

Family: Hannah counts I guess? But they're apart of eachother, it's weird. The Dark One counts as a father as he planted the seed of red into Hannah's mind when she was born.

Ablilities: As Hannah does in the Super Hero AU, Red has the ability to transform into any animal, however, hers are enhanced and she can access their powers instead of having to transform. Although if she wanted to she could turn into an animal. She also had increased strength and durability, and can speak with Hannah telepathically. She is also extremely intelligent and cunning, and can use people's emotional weaknesses to get what she wants.

Weaknesses: Hannah, until they are separated, if Hannah dies she dies. Which is one reason Red wants to separate. Though some exceptions were made when Hannah lost her memory for that caused a weakened bond, and Red just needed to kill her to be truly free.

Backstory: When Hannah was born, as every baby, Red was planted into Hannah's mind. Everyone has a "Red" as apart of them, however, they can only be unlocked if one has a power crystal and have had evil thoughts and destroyed something dear to the them. Many stories have been created about how a "Red" can be accessed, but this one is the truth. Though it is not in interest to access one for you will lose control of you body unless an outer force sets you free. Red in particular made it her personal mission to separate from Hannah, and when Hannah felt betrayed by her friends and destroyed the mirror, it was the perfect time. Not only could she free her master, but she could finally be free. And the rest is history.

 

==========

 

SO YEAH :D

Incase if you skipped over the summary, this is to hold over for the Valentines Day one shot. I hope you enjoyed and please tell me if you have any questions because Red is a complicated character and there is a lot we could dive into. :)


	6. Sarah Saunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah's sister, very different with a story of her own.

Name: Sarah Beverley Saunters

Age: (First Appearance, historical AU) 20 

Age of death: 44

Appearance: Sarah looks pretty similar to her younger sister, however very different looking at the same time. Though slightly taller at 5'5. She's less slim as well but has a healthy body weight. Her eyes are crystally blue and has brunette hair with some natural blond highlights. Her eyelashes are also long and dark, lips a rose color. 

Personality: Though who's side she's on varies, in the end her sister is what matters the most. She's confident, intelligent, but deep down she's kind hearted. Her father being abusive she suffers from PTSD, but handles it like a champ. If someone hurts her sister they better run because she is overprotective of her and anyone close to her.

Family: Clara Saunters (Mother), Ronald Saunters (Father), Hannah Saunters (Sister), I'm too lazy to list the less important ones in her life.

Likes: Writing, Family, cooking, sewing, learning new things.

Dislikes: Rude people, cheese (SHE DESPISES CHEESE BY ITSELF), traitors.

Biography: Born in 1756, before the death of her mother her family was normal, ideal. She never really remembered being an only child because her sister was born a mere year after her. They group up together as not just as sisters but as best friends. And Sarah was a pretty charming child too. Much more into girly things opposed to her tomboyish at the time sister. But when her mother died everything changed. The memories of their mothers final moments were vague. But she would always remember her squeezing her and her sister's hands tightly. But something that most definitely didn't leave her head was her father's break down, when Hannah reached out to comfort him he lashed out at both of them. Screaming at them to leave. And it only got worse from there.  A little yelling became physical and emotional abuse, violence. And that's how they lived for a while, in fear. One day Sarah caught word of a revolution on the rise. Remembering small stories of family across the sea, she wasn't sure of what side to be on. After exchanging letters with her grandparents she made a decision. To stay loyal to her heratige.

But that became... complicated when her sister befriended a few men. She quickly befriended them as well. And in the end that was the best for them because after they discovered the abuse they helped the, escape their father and he was imprisoned. Over the course of this they also befriended a young woman by the name of Lillian Walker. However when her friends and sister decided to join the revolution, Sarah couldn't bare to watch her sister put herself in such danger. And she couldn't turn against Bristain, so, she left. And over the course of the revolution she traveled to England to stay with her family there, but of course England lost the war. And Sarah lived a simple life after that.

Until one day when Sarah traveled back to America in hopes of making amends with her sister. However, she ran into a young man who told her he was a friend of Hannah's so they talked and walked the rest of the way to the household she was staying in. A young child was there, seemingly getting home. And Sarah froze when this man shot the boy. Hannah soon came out of the home only to see her son and collapse in tears. Sarah saw the man aim at her sister and she blocked the bullet from reaching her. Hannah seemed to realize what was going on and shot the man before he could do much else. An assaisanation attempt on some political figures is what was later found out. But Sarah was killed. And thankfully before death the sisters were able to make amends and she died in peace.

 

==========

 

PHEW, she got a long story XD And now you know who the heck that dude who I was too stupid to explain was... was? I hope you enjoyed! :>


End file.
